Silent hill: Stray Child
by mitrecial
Summary: Based around Silent Hill 2. 9 years have passed since the strange incidents that occured in Silent Hill. A girl named Laura finds a strange idyllic letter which hauntingly beckons her to come back to Silent Hill on her front porch which will lead her down


1Here's my novel I've been working on for a while. It's based on the game "Silent Hill". It's called Stray Child, a story I've created about what happened to Laura after the game ended. If you'd like, tell me what you think about it, don't worry, I'm use to taking constructive critisism.

Here goes:

Stray Child PART 1

In A small room with a dimly lit faded green tint. Laura appears into the room with a heavenly smile. She walks up toward a flower sheeted Queen-Sized bed with a woman lying, (sickened looking) smiling back at Laura. The woman's name is Mary Shepard Sunderland. A man named James (the woman's husband) appears into the room with an expression of guilt in his face. Mary cries out to James in a pleading, sickly sounding voice:...James. James looks at her while beginning to express a look of confusion and pain. While he continues to intentionally stare into her the screen will shift towards a cemetary. Laura walks through the graveyard not acknowledging James is behind her. Coming to a silent grave, James pulls up some flowers from the ground to place onto his wife's grave. He also takes out Mary's letter that Laura has given to him, placing it on her grave. James:...Mary...I'm sorry...I'm So sorry...for EVERYTHING! He drops himself to the ground in front of her grave, dropping himself like a stiff board. Laura looks at James getting ready to breakdown, burst into tears.

"Ever since the day I saw James cry for her...For Mary...I wanted to tell him how much she really felt for him...But at the same time, I wanted to hurt him for hurting Mary so much. James couldn't take Mary's pain... Everytime he came to visit her in the hospital, it was never an enjoyable time. To her, I could tell how much she thought he cared about her. But in another sense, she started to give up on him at times...She was like a mother to me. A mother I've never had. She always loved talking about Silent Hill. She used to read alot about Silent Hill, reliving the town through the various pictures she held onto whenever she felt alone."

The screen fades into the inside of a hospital corridor. The screen pans onto the wheel of a gurney, strolling through the floor.

" She really wanted to come back with James. Calling it a Utopia created just for them. Untainted...Until she'd got sick that November...I always thought about what would've happened if she'd never gotten sick with the disease. Or. If she never met me in the hospital."  
A shot a cart pulls into a green room.

Nurse: You must be Mrs. Sunderland.  
Mary: Mary's just fine.  
Nurse: Oh, Alright. I brought you some chicken soup...You feeling alright today ma'am?  
Mary: ...For now, I guess. Can I speak with Racheal now?

The nurse gives Mary her soup, placing it on a flat tray.

Nurse: Uhh...She should be finished with the meeting. I'll find out for you Ms.

After the nurse leaves Mary's room, A small child walks into the room holding her hands in a shy manner.

Mary: Hi, What are you doing here?  
Little Girl: I couldn't sleep in my room. The crickets keep me awake.  
Mary: Oh, I see...  
Little Girl: My name's Laura. What's yours?  
Mary: Mary...Mary Shepard Sunderland. I've been here for almost a week now. I hope my condition's not too serious.  
Laura: You're sick?  
Mary: I suppose so. (sigh) It's an ugly word.  
Laura:...Well I hope you feel better.  
Mary: Thank you Laura...You seem like a really nice little girl.  
Mary's hand is shown moving over towards a brown wooden desk droor.

Mary: I'd like to show you something.

Mary pulls out a small brochure of Silent Hill, placing it on her lap. Laura comes close to Mary as she hands the brochure over to Laura to look at. She sees a welcome note at the front of the brochure:

Silent Hill. A quiet little lakeside resort town. We're happy to have you! Take some time out of your busy schedules and enjoy a restful vacation here. Silent Hill Vacation Brochure.

Laura looks at the picture of a lake located in the center of the brochure.

Laura: Silent Hill?

Mary: Isn't it just beautiful. The most beautiful place I've ever been to...(sigh).

Laura: You actually been there?

Mary shakes her head in delight

Mary: Once, With my husband, James. He found out about this place from a friend of his...It's simply amazing. How just one place can comletely affect a person's life.

Laura opens up the brochure seeing another article about Silent Hill with pictures inside. She shows a picture of a lake on the frontside to Mary.

Mary: That's Toluca Lake. Above that picture is the LakeView Hotel. My husband and I spendt the whole day there...If only I wasn't sick. I'd love to go back someday. But for now (sigh)...It on;y exists in my restless dreams.

Laura takes a look at all the pictures placed inside. A voice from the distance appears. A woman's voice.

Woman: So there you are Laura.You forgot to take your medicine again.

Laura looks away from the woman, burrowing her face deeper into the brochure, trying to avoid takimg her meds. Mary's hand comes toward Laura with a heavenly smile on her face.

Mary: You can Keep it.

Laura looks up at Mary.

Mary: You should go with Racheal before you get into trouble, Ok?

Laura gives Mary a last look, smiling back at Mary before she leaves.

Laura; Thanks,Mary.

Laura gets up from her bed, heading toward the hallway into her room. Nurse Racheal looks at the bored expression on Laura's face.

Racheal: I'll be in your room in a minute to get you ready.

Laura walks out of the room completely. Racheal turns away from Laura's direction turning to Mary with a smile on her face.

Racheal: She's been in this hospital for 4 days already and she still can't stop roaming around bothering the other patients.As if there's anything real special to look at here.

Mary:...She's quite adorable.

Racheal: Yeah...She hasn't spoken much though. It's unknown about what happened with her parents after the accident.

Mary: Is that so...Poor thing...I wanted to ask you...about my condition. Is it serious?

Racheal: We're still examining the tests. We don't have an exact answer as to what you have yet.

Mary: But is it serious?

Racheal: I'll have to ask the doctor more on that. He hasn't said much about it. But for now,we'll have to keep you here for about another week for diagnosis and observation until we know what this thing is.

Mary:...James.

The screen zooms out away from Mary's room.

Voice: "Sometimes I think about if James and Mary...If they never met each other. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place...But, it would all go back to what would've happened if we never met."

A doctor is shown, only the end of his labcoat is shown passing through across the hall. In the waiting area we see a man shown in a green jacket, blue jeans, hair unkempt looking downward onto the floor with his hands buried in his hair in disappointment,It'sJames worried for Mary.

Voice: "It felt like such a good thing with Mary. But with James...Have you ever hated someone for making you like them? Like them so much, and then wished they would die? Because deep down inside, you know what they really think about how much they hate you inside. Wished you never existed to them in a sense of their own...After Mary died, James shown a sense of loss for her. After the letter he started to feel her pain. He later passed away the following morning we went to Mary's grave site."

A girl with blonde hair stands in front of James' grave in Silent Hill. The skies are a darkened fading pale green color surrounding the cemetery.

Voice: " After that, I truly knew what it meant to be alone. Without any caretakers, I was all by myself. Until I was taken into foster care at Hope House, which wasn't a pleasant experience. There was alot of occult talk going on with the sisters. The children were left deeply troubled about these teachings. Every night before I went to bed. The sound of whipping belts, wooden rods, moans of agony kept me awake every night. I left me awake wondering what was going on. It was coming from the basement. The cries and pleas of the other kids being tortured by...THEM. Their strange prayers, holding up White Chrism vials in each of their hands asking for salvation of their land of what they called "Paradise". Many people have had their suspicions, beginning to question the house about the many rituals and sacrifices the children believed in. It all started with the suspicions of a woman named Dahlia Gillespie. The one who funded Hope House. It was her that believed in the crimson Ceremony. A terrifying tome of power written in the voice of one who was forgotten long ago, which still retains the powers of darkness. She started the teachings with the other kids who didn't have any hope left within them. By the next week, It was starting to get really weird in that house, I made my escape from the house, looking for another place to stay. I now live in Brahms, North of Silent Hill. I just turned 17 last month. It's been about 9 years since I've visited Silent Hill since Mary died. But, I'm sure if Mary were alive. She would've taken me there, along with her".

SILENT HILL- STRAY CHILD

Part 2

A far shot of a tan colored room is appears, dissolving into a black metal looking toy chest. The camera cuts onto a pair of hands taking out a pair of small red dressy shoes out of the toy chest, putting them into a black shoe box, tucking the box away from all the parafenelia lying around in the dark closet. The camera cuts away from the closet showing the back of a girl wearing a black fishnet shirt along with a faded gray knee-length skirt. She turns around towards the camera showing her blonde hair touching her shoulders. She wears a silver butterfly neckalace. The camera reveals the girl's face. We see that this is an older version of Laura. The camera dissolves into the room Laura's in filled all over with posters from a movie called "UN Notte". A picture is of a dark subway from the movie is shown with the dim light, lighting up the tracks in front of the subway train leading towards a blue tunnel. There's a quote at the bottom of the poster before the Cast/Crew credits which reads: "Morning always comes. But if your eyes are closed, it always feels like night". That's the hero's line from this movie. The release date was September 5 of Last year. There's another poster of the same movie, showing a woman with dark black hair holding a cigarette in her left hand in an red-Orange sunset. There's something rather unusual about the sky. It almost seems like it's on fire, literally. There's a quote under this poster as well: " Just because the skies are red, doesn't mean it's the end of the world, Jake". That's the main girl's line in this movie. The camera shifts to Laura putting on a pair of black-laced boots. Next to her lies a batch of teddy bears with safety pins stabbed into them. Laura pulls out a pin pieceto place into the frontside of her hair for a barette. The camera cuts onto several drawings Laura's done in the past, done in crayon of a small cat. We then fully come to believe that this person is really: Laura. She then walks out of the room. The camera cuts onto a guy shown in the next room sleeping in an old brown beat up sofa. Laura quietly walks out of the room, hoping not to wake the man, drifting out of the room heading to the front door. The camera cuts to a small stool. Laura notices a sketch book close to the front door. She looks through it which holds various pictures of Mary and Laura. ( Child drawings of the two). As she goes through the pages passing through the pictures, she comes toward a page of a recent drawing. Laura stops on a picture displaying a subway with a man walking toward his train. She looks at the image for a while longer. She gets a strange, eerie sense from it. She swiftly closes the book in a swift motion, placing it onto a nearby desk. As she opens the front door, A strange thing happens. Laura takes her hand away from the door turning to the book once more. Staring at it, constantly. Almost as if the book is calling her. All of a sudden, she takes the book with her, putting it inside her backpack, heading outside. As Laura leaves heading to the edge of the lower porch which leads across an deserted empty street. She looks below onto the Welcome mat by her feet finding a blank sheet lying faced forward in front of her. She bends down picking up the paper, flips it around revealing the other. There's a note written in red: " My Dearest Laura...My Dearest Friend. If I were given a choice as to where I should go in the afterlife...I really wouldn't know...where I could belong." I would just hope it would be as peaceful as when I first met you. Laura feels some kind of connection with this idyllic letter. She feels sympathy towards it. As if she knew the person who wrothe this letter. The camera dissolves onto a lower angle of the inside of a patient's room, gradually shifting upward towards a hospital bed showing Mary writing in a journal. A piece of the entry reveals: January 19th; I had another bad dream. But this time I felt as if I couldn't wake up... Mary's face is shown with a serious expression as she continues to write. The camera shifts toward a woman with black hair touching her chin. She has a warm, beautiful look on her face. As she arrives in Mary's room, gently knocking at the side of the opened doorway. The camera cuts to Mary looking upward, seeing that it's her nurse, Racheal.

Racheal: Did you have a good night's sleep, Mary?

Mary: ...When do I leave here?

Racheal's face turns into a saddened expression.

Racheal: Mary...There's something I have to tell you...It's about your condition.

Mary: (In an anxious tone)What is it? Am I gonna be ok?

Racheal: ...The doctor's not sure about that. But we'll need to keep you here for about another month or so.

Mary: ...Another Month?

Racheal: (In a deep, serious tone)...You sick Mary.

Mary's face pauses after Racheal delievers the news on her condition. The screen cuts, fading into the dark slate skies with slight tints of pale blue streaks. The fog shrouds the hospital. The camera shifts from the hospital towards a grisly scene of a desrted street. Laura is shown walking through the desolate street, coming across an old beat-up sign: "SILENT HILL-Next Exit". It's almost like the crytic letter has dragged her here. Laura passes through Bachman Road. A strange, horrid sound of unwordly moans sound out from the distance within the heavy rain. She comes closer towards Old Silent Hill, coming across a red brick bordered up wall with a dark hole on the right side. There's something displayed on the wall with graffiti: " Darkness begins to cover the sun". Laura looks questioned about this sign. She then starts to walk into the hole, wondering what lies beyond it. She takes out a small flashlight from out of her shirt pocket, slowly heading in. The camera moves through this long dark tunnel leading into a deserted park. The camera shifts to this greenary setting covered in weeping willows surrounding the area. Laura walks into the park, coming close to some metal bleachers to the north of her. She notices a fowl stench in the air coming from somewhere in the park. The stench grows stronger as she comes close to the baseball field in front of the beachers.Laura closes into the field noticing a big piece of meat. The stench of the raw, fowl meat makes Laura very nausiated. It literally takes her breath away. She quickly covers her nose and mouth but it's no use. The smell is still too strong for her letting out a horrible smell.

Laura: Ugh...(coughing)...What...the hell is this?

Laura makes her way past the bleachers toward the entrance gate of the park, finding herself in Central Silent Hill. Away from South Park, Laura walks through Craig Street, continuing on Bachman Road, coming across Annie's Bar, coming towards Sandford Street. She hears some strange noise coming from the East Garage. Laura tries tracking down where the noise could be coming from. A strange grunt appears. All of a sudden, she sees something move within the shadows of the immense fog.

Laura: What is that?

She follows the mysterious being's track marks. The figure is shown running through the fog as laura tries to approach it. It's unclear as to what this figure is wandering through the thick fog. Laura continues until she comes through the pier wandering through the mists. She comes up to the figure standing at the edge of the pier.Laura comes up to the figure. The sound of humming appears as she walks closer. (It sounds like the humming of a child).The hums get even louder as laura closes in. She sees a dark silhouette figure stands at the edge of this pier. As laura stands beside it, the figure disappears. Laura looks shocked by the appartion. She stands looking over towards the lake under her. The LakeSide Pier. The camera comes up to a close-up of Laura's face. The screen dissolves over towards a fence with a few barrels blocking the way. Another dissolve cut appears at a boat dock filled with boats sitting in the dock. Another dissolve cut appears towards the west garage, barricaded and in shambles.A dissolve cut will appear at the front entrance of a lighthouse in a low angled shot. Another the dissolve into a cracked window with glass shattered, filling the room. The window reveals the outside. The camera trucks in through the window, zooming into the back of Laura standing at the edge of the pier. Another cut of a shambled wooden room, abandon looking. The room holds surfboards, and other surfing goods, along with a fallen sign which reads: "Silent Hill Shore Shack".

Silent Hill

Stray Child (Part 3)

Laura looks out into the water, looking down. The water ripples through the immense fog. The sound of a deep cry sounds out from the area. Laura looks uneasy by the noise. She turns around as a rustling noise appears, coming from the West Garage area. Laura makes her way past the shambled garage. Away from the shambled area, she comes toward an oil barrel finding a balled, brown colered doll in a blue dress covered with sharp pins. Laura stares at the doll with uncertainty, as to why it's here. From behind, a dark figure through the shadows moves out of the shambled cracked opening from the garage. A static sound appears mysteriously. The front of Laura continuing to stare at the doll as the dark figure comes closer to her. The static sound gets louder and louder. It catches Laura's attention as she turns around seeing a creature, hooved feet. The creature barely looks human, covered in burns all over it's body. Laura starts to back away from the creature. She hits against a metal pole trying to get away until she falls to the ground. Laura stares at the creature walking closer in a slanted, demented slow scutter.

Laura: ...Go away...Get the hell away from me?

It continues walking toward her, until it stops at a stand still by Laura's foot. A close-up of it's face covered in what looks like black suffocating film wrapped all over it's face. The films begins to unravel revealing a black hole in the center, it has no face! Spitting out yellow liquid. She gasps in terror, with the look of terror. She starts backing up, stumbling onto something hard. Finding a metal pole lying on the ground. But it's stuck inside a hole by an oil barrel. The creature continues to come after Laura, the same rustling noise appears again, but it's coming out of the creature. Laura struggles, breaking the metal pole in half, trying to fend the creature off of her. The creature begins spitting out more yellow liquid hitting Laura's hand holding onto the pole. She feels the pain, it feels like her hand is burning away. Laura tries to take the pain as she holds up the sharp end half of the broken pole, plunging it into the creature's stomach. The creature cries out an unearthly shriek as Laura struggles to pushing the pole all the way through it's body, it falls down to the ground with the pole stuck through it.The creature cries out in agony. Laura begins to stand. She has a look of true fear as the creature struggles trying to get up. Walking away from the monstrosity, the camera cuts to the back of Laura walking into the shambled garage area. Making her way in, she comes across a thick wooden board blocking the way to the rest of the garage. Laura pushes it aside, cutting her fingers from the stray splinters. The static noise gets even louder. A far shot of Laura looking for where the static is coming from. She pulls a book from a shelf. All of a sudden, A black metal object hits Laura's shoulder, then hitting the ground. Laura turns around. The static sound is coming from a radio.

Laura: What's a radio doing here?

Bending down to pick it up, as she begins to touch the dial, A voice interrupts her: A deep woman's voice.

" Speak, I am the Crimson One. The lies and the mist are not they but I. You all know that I am..."

The radio cuts off completely.

Laura: What was that?...I'd better keep it with me. I might need this."

Laura places the radio in her shirt pocket as she makes it out of the garage. The creature that she saw lying on the ground from earlier mysteriosly disappeared. Laura's shocked by this. She walks up to the spot with blood stained onto the ground.

Laura: (To herself)...Okay Laura, It's only your imagination.

Laura sighs, placing her hand over her head, looking disoriented, closing her eyes. As she opens her eyes, the area has changed before her. Where the blood stain was, a strange mark appears making the Mark of Sameal. Laura backs away from it.

Laura: What the hell?...I don't remember seeing this here before.

Laura walks away heading over by the oil barrel finding a wooden plank stab on the top of the barrel. She takes the plank beginning to walk into the thick fog, walking deeper into the town of Silent Hill. The camera cuts toward Laura walking down the path into Lakeside Amusement Park. The sign is br oken in half. Laura finds the park abandoned and desolate. She walks deeper into the park. She finds a scrap of paper lying on a bench which reads:

" From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were; I have not seen. As others saw; I could not bring. My passions from a common spring."

Laura discards the note, heading further into the park. Passing by "The Scrambler" ride, she finds the entrance to a Ferris Wheel attraction blocked off with wood pieces nailed, barricading the entrance. Laura walks up towards it looking through the opened cracks seeing what she can find. The camera shifts to a close-up of Laura's eyes looking thru. The camera cuts toward a opened crack revealing the entrance. There's nothing in sight. Laura continues looking around. She pulls out her flashlight to get a better look. But nothing looks to be suspicious. Laura trys to pull off the wood pieces nailed onto the doorway. As she pulls out the pieces, A sudden rustle in the wind appears out of nowhere, coming from behind Laura. She turns around only to find the rustling leaves blow from the unsettling wind. Laura looks a bit spooked bu the sudden change in the atmosphere. She heads inside of the attraction entrance, stepping over the pieces of wood she pulled out from the barricade. Whispering sounds ( like children's whispers)appear which make laura feel more unsettled. She sees a figure walk through the thick fog.

Laura: What was that?...

The camera cuts to her, lifting up her flashlight into the area. The figure disappears. Laura follows the figure, making her way through the empty line to the attraction. When she comes to the ferris wheel, it's in shambles. Broken seats, some of them breaking off of the ride. A medium shot of a hand found underneath one of the fallen seats from the ferris wheel. Laura comes up to it, pulling the hand out of the seats. As she pulls it out, the wrist tears away from under the seat.

Laura: (gasp)

She falls to the ground still holding onto it. The hand is balled-up into a clenched fist. As Laura notices that she's still holding the hand, the hand strabgely begins to move. (Almost as if it's coming to life). She notices it's holding onto a silver, shining oblect. Laura pulls the fingers away in a sort of struggle. She finds a handgun. Laura takes the gun. A male's voice appears

Voice: Laura...

Laura lifts her head forward. The scenary has changed dramatically. The ferris wheel seats are fixed. The hand that Laura held has disappeared mysteriously. The Ferris Wheel is fixed, operating. Laura finds this bizzarre as she comes to a bench away from the ride. The camera comes over to the back of a figure shwn sitting on a bench, slumped over. Laura closes in at the bench.A close-up of Laura flashing her flashlight at the figure, meeting face to face. The camera cuts to the figures shoes. The screen pans up slowly upward past the chest to it's face, contorted and unrecognizable. Laura backs away from the figure. Until she notices an olive green worn-out jacket. The figure's blond hair, tattered.

Laura- (With an unbelievable look on her face)...James?...It can't be...

She kneels down on the ground trying to make out what's left of his face. She touches his shoulder until he suddenly falls on his side on the bench. The sound of laughter of little children begin to sound out from the distance. She comes closer to the body. She finds a set of keys in his pocket. (the 3 keys are labeled, Silent Hill Fire Station"). Laura's radio comes on with a loud static noise.

Laura: What?

The sound of a child crying appears. Laura looks up ahead towards a metal barred door slowly opening up in the darkness. The child's crying continues as they make their way through the door. Laura stares into the darkness. The camera cuts to Laura walking into the depths of the fog. She finds a small child. The camera cuts closer to the child.It's a little boy wearing brown burned overalls.

Laura: Hey, Little kid...What are you doing here?

He comes closer to Laura, holding onto her waist crying with a tight grasp of the boy's hold slowly fades away as he begins to mysteriously disappear.

Laura: What?...He's gone?

The radio static grows louder. In a more intense, frightnening sense. Fluttering wings, stronger than a flap form a bird swoops down biting Laura's arm. Laura tries fending the creature off of her until the creature bites down deeper. Laura cries out in pain. She takes out her gun, shooting the creature a few times in the head. The creature lies limp on her arm. Laura pulls it off with anger. Her skin tearsaway on the spot where the creature bit her at.

Laura: (In pain) Ugh...Get off!

The camera cuts to a close-up of the creature fall lifelessly to the ground. It's head begins to vibrate madly in fast movements. Laura shoots it until it dies. A medium angle, Laura places her hand over her head.

Laura: What is going on in this town?

An echoeing shriek rolls across the park. An unearthly shriek.

Laura: What was that?

Laura heads for the metal barred door, to the other side. The camerea fades out, only to fade into a whole new surrounding. A strange hymn sounds out in the depths of the surrounding fog. The camera cuts to a roller coaster (desolate looking), dissolving into moving tea cups with a creepy carnival melody which can be heard from the distance. The camera cuts to Laura walking through the deseted amusement park. She stops walking at the center of the park. A close-up of her face is shown looking around.

Laura- This place still looks the same ever since I came here 9 years ago...But it feels like something's changed throughout the years..."

The screen dissolves showing the abck of Laura in a long shot walking past the Swing Rocket. Making her way past Borley's Haunted Mansion. A cough cough appears coming out of a bush by the mansion. Laura stops walking, looking at the bush. The camera slowly zooms into the bush. The bush rattles as if there's something inside.

Laura: What the hell?

Laura moves in closer to the bush until a hidous deep growl appears, unhuman. She walks away from the mansion until a sound of a child's whispers appears from nowhere. Laura finds an angel-carved fountain. There's something in the water. Picking up the object, she finds an old green tattered book labeled:" Lost Memory."Laura looks puzzled as she opens the book.

Laura:...Lost memory?

As Laura starts to read, a mysterious voice from within the fog appears.

Mysterious Voice:" The name comes from the legend of the people whose land was stolen from them."

Laura turns around, swiftly, scared, facing the direction of the mansion which is mysteriously, suddenly covered in fog. The voice continues. A women's voice.

Voice: By "Spirits", thay meant not only their dead relatives, but also the the spirits that they believed inhabited the trees, rocks and water around them.

The voice continues.

Voice: "According to legend, this was where the holiest ceremonies took place. But it was not the ancestors of those who now live in this town that first stole the land from these people. There were others that came before."

Laura looks even more confused. The camera cuts back toward the rolling fog. A dark figure is shown through the fog walking. Laura's fear grows.

Voice: "In those days, this town went by another name. But that name is now hopelessly lost in the veils of time."

The figure continues to walk forward. The shape of the figure is becoming more clearly.

Voice: " All we know is that there was another name, and that for some reason the town was once abandoned by it's residents..."

The camera cuts to Laura stepping away from the constant rolling fog.

Laura: Who's there?

The figure comes out of the depths of the fog completely. It's form becomes visable. The camera reveals a gothic girl, black shoulder length hair, grey faded jeans, a black long sleeved shirt. She slightly smiles at Laura. Laura is shown looking unsure by this person showung a slight uncomfortable looking in her eyes.

Laura: Who are you?

The girl's smile grows even wider.

Girl: ...You don't remember me. Do you Laura?

Laura- (with a sharp bratty tongue)...Do I know you?

Girl: I don't know...Do you?

Laura becomes speechless for the moment as the girls walks to Laura.

Laura: Do you know what's going on in this place?

A close-up of the girl continuing to smile at Laura.

Girl:...There's a reason why you're here...Why you came back...But I guess you don't know it yet.

As the girl passing Laura by. Laura turns around to face the girl.

Laura: Hey wait! How do you know...

As Laura turns around to the direction where the girl was waliking, Laura doesn't see her anymore. (It's as if she vanished)

Laura- What was that all about?

Scratching her head, looking questioned.

Laura: (Sigh)...How did she know my name?

Laura looks ahead, walking the path as the fog continues rolling in. The camera cuts to the exit showing an eerie looking sign saying: Lakeside Amusement ParkCome Again Soon! Laura sees a folded piece of paper placed onto the board.

Laura: What's this?

She picks it up. Unfolding a map of Silent Hill and a short article which reads:

"Lakeside's El Patio Ballroom was a major big band emporium. A young Perry Como frequently fronted the Ted Weems Orchestra here. Many of the big name bands played here for all ages of agile dancers. In the late 1950's the ballroom was redecorated and renamed th---

Laura: The rest has been ripped off and I can't read anymore.

Laura notices a few locations with X marks on them. One leads down Sanford Street to Paleville National Forest. Another check mark located on Gary's Truck Stop on Bachman Rd. and another on South Silent Hill fire Station on Marin St. The only path availabe for Laura to take for now is Paleville road. From there, Laura continues to Paleville National Forest. Laura walks into the forest road. She witness a strange red symbol carved into the side of an oak tree. As Laura comes closer to this mark, her head starts to hurt, her body begins to throb. Laura holds her head in pain.

Laura: Ugh...Damn...What is this thing...?

Laura then steps away from the tree. The pain disappears from her body.

Laura:...Strange...It felt like someone was prying into my brain...There was some immense power I felt while I was over there...I have a strange feeling I've seen this symbol before...It was a long time ago...But what was it?

Laura walks past the area of the strange tree. Continuing down the forest path. The camera is shown in a far shot of Laura walking away. Rays of fading white light with the fog covers the forest. The camera dissolves, panning into the tree with the symbol showing the strangle red mark with a blinding glow. The symbol begins to come even more clear as the screen comes into it. It looks alot like the Mark of Samael.

To be continued...


End file.
